A little taste of Blood
by Thirteenth-Clover
Summary: He's so Addicted. FaixKurogane. Slight Yaoi.


Title: A little taste of blood

Summary:He's so addicted. Fai x Kurogane. Slight Yaoi.

α ℓιттℓє тαѕтє σƒ **вℓ****σσ∂**

The blonde young man was going out of his mind. His body ached and he grew weak. His body and mind was telling 'Just get on with it.' But he refused. He wouldn't go through with it anymore. He was was done. That was it. The more he thought about it. The more he thought he could succeed at it. He lay on his bed. Shoving his light wispy blonde hair back. His one golden eye staring at the bare ceiling. The other unable to see due to his eye patch. And being the fact that there was no eye behind to see. He sighed and turned over. Placing his arms under his pillow.

There was a small knock at the door. Fai didn't bother to answer. Maybe if he didn't they wouldn't answer. But he heard a small click and let them self in. He slowly rolled back over and looked over his shoulder. It was the princess. She smiled gently with her hands in front of her over flowing Kimono. Her black hair curling down her back. Her sapphire eyes studying him kindly. She walked over to his bed and sat at the end of it.

'Tomoyo-Hime?' He asked quietly.

'Sorry for the intrusion.' She bowed her head. Apologetic. He shook his head and grabbed her hand. Smiling kindly at her.

'No need. You are letting us stay here after all.'

'I came here to talk with you. About Kurogane.' She said bluntly. Getting to the point. He watched her. Waiting for her to finish her reason. 'You and him are deeply connected now. Don't be afraid of him. His blood is within you.' Fai's eyes widened with fear. He then looked away with a guilty look. She smiled. 'Kurogane might think you don't like him anymore if you ignore him.' She teased and he gave a light laugh.

'Thanks.'

She nodded and got up from the bed. He watched her leave and fell back to his pillow. The feathers coming out from the side. One slowly landing on his nose. He watched it and laughed at it. It wasn't at all amusing. But he laughed anyway. Giving one final laugh. He closed his eyes and he slowly fell into a sleep.

It was **warm**

That _liquid_

The way it quenched in his throat

How he **wanted **_more_

How he needed **more**

**It was a **_**sin**_** he loved**

A **sin** he wanted to _commit_ more

and **more**

and more

and mo -

_'No! I will not!'_

His mind was at war with his wants. His needs. His mind wouldn't allow it. He didn't need any, anyway. He convinced himself. The lie he told himself over and over. The lie he deeply wanted to believe. Why couldn't he do this one simple lie? He's done more lies. Bigger lies. His life, for instance. But why not this? Why was this so hard? His gut knew the answer. He knew the answer. But he wasn't going to face it know. He needed to stop thinking about it. About him.

Yes. Him. Kurogane. Fai needed to forget about him and what he could do for him. He blamed Kurogane for all this. Only if they left him there. Only if they left him to die when he was supposed. Dead where he belonged. His body ached and it started to feel empty. It started to feel sick. His eye pained so much that it was bearable to open. His hands dug into the bed and he grabbed a hold of his sheets tightly. His teeth clenching together. This was so painful. So very painful.

**He needed his drug.**

But he couldn't move from his bed. Moving his body from his stiff stare pained him more. His eye shot ope as his black pupil became sharp. He couldn't see for the next few moments. Suddenly his smell started to heighten. His senses began to grow. Everything was changing inside and outside of him. His teeth. He could feel his teeth become larger. Growing from his gums. He felt so nice. It felt beautiful.

Kurogane, then, just happened to walk in. He growled and slammed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed. Got out his knife and was ready to cut his hand once more. But before he could place the metal knife to his hand. Fai was standing above him with an aggressive look on his face. Kurogane's eyes widened. His beady blood-red eyes glaring. But Kurogane stood up before him and was now looking down at him.

Fai continued to stare at him. Kurogane closed his eyes. Meaning a 'yes'. Fai placed his hands on his broad shoulders. Digging his newly sharpened nails into his skin. Lightly scratching his back through his black shirt. Fai stopped before he was about to bite. Should he do this? His mind and soul told him 'yes'. Fai opened his mouth and Kurogane closed his eyes. This was going to be painful for both of them. Then he bite. Kurogane flinched as he started to suck on his neck. More near the shoulder.

He was softly and painfully biting him. Deeper and deeper his teeth went. More blood came from Kurogane. But Fai wouldn't let any drip down him. He wanted all the delicious blood. That warm liquid that made his body twinge. That heighten his five senses.

His Taste; How he loved that wonderful Blood and this Sin.

His Touch; He could feel Kurogane more then ever.

His Sight; He could see into himself and Kurogane.

His Smell; He could smell the intensity between them.

His Hearing; No human could hear his quiet moans of pain.

Kurogane was a strong man. A bold man. A powerful man. But this was far more painful then anything he's experienced. He flinched every time he went deeper inside of him. He moved his arms forward and grabbed a hold of his white Shirt. Hanging on his shirt. Nearly ripping it apart. Fai who could feel his strong hands on his back began to grow more. His back straighten and he silently pushed Kurogane back on the bed. Kurogane let go of his fists and placed his hands straight on his back.

Kurogane's back was up against the wall as he sat on his bed. Fai kneeling in between his legs. Giving one final dig - Fai let his mouth go. He moved his hand to whip his mouth. The little blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up at Kurogane with a determined look in his eye. He was breathing deeply and so was Kurogane. But somehow and someway - they both wanted more. Kurogane removed his hands from his back and looked up at the ceiling. Fai could see his teeth marks on his neck.

His eyes were still sharp and he quietly spoke, 'Do you want to know how your blood tastes?' He asked in a cruel and wanting voice. Kurogane was quiet and didn't bother to look at him for a moment. Then he raised his hand and placed it under his chin. Neither of them smiled. They both looked serious. Both of them staring at each other with hot passion in their eyes.

'Yeah,' He answered in his huffed voice. Pulling his head closer. Fai nodded and closed his eyes. On his hands and knees. He leaned in. Kurogane leaned in. Then at that very moment. When they exchanged each others hot breaths. Moving deeper and deeper into each other.

Everything changed. Nothing would be forgotten. Neither of them would want to forget any of this. None of it. Forever it will be in memory. Forever they will remember it. Barely even friends. They're bond deeper then that. Both of them knew that.

Just as Kurogane was** Fai's **drug.

Fai was now **his **drug.

**They were both so** _addicted._

x.end.x

Notes: Well, This one turned out short. But that's okay. This was my first try at a Fai and Kurogane Fic. Also a first try with itty bitty Yaoi. I've never written one before. So tell me how this was! I would really love to hear comments and help to improve it. Ciao!


End file.
